iCelebrate Aly's Birthday
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: Cute one shot about how Sam and Freddie along with their son Kyle and friends Brett and Wendy give Aly Benson the best 2nd birthday with a surprise present at the end. Read & Review


**iCelebrate Aly's Birthday**

A very special day is coming up in the Benson household and that is the birthday of little miss Alison Anna Gwedlyn Benson otherwise known as Aly She is turning two years old on February 11th 2021. Her birthday is just one week after her father, Freddie's. Sam, who now goes by Samantha or Sammy is planning a great surprise for their daughter's second birthday bash.

Sam whispers, "Freddie..Freddie C'mere now" Freddie walks over to his wife, who's making the family dinner for tonight, delcious lobster macaroni and cheese.

"Yeah Sammy What's up?" he asks in a hushed tone. Sam pulls her husband aside, who's loosening up the buttons on his jacket, then his blue shirt.

She replies, "We need to talk about Aly's birthday party." She continues incoorporating the lobster with the macaroni and cheese.

"I know Baby, but later when she's goes to sleep. We want to be a surprise," Freddie reminds as he tastes some of his wife's food.

A litte bit later..

The kids are about sit down and have an appetizing dinner of lobster macaroni and cheese with some green beans, halibut, and buttermilk biscuits. But who would expect anything less considering their mom is celebrity chef and TV personality Samantha Benson.

Aly mouth waters as she says, "Mmm Yummy noodles Mama." And she runs to the dinner table eyeing the food.

"Thanks Kiddo. Now let's get your hands washed and you all settled in your booster seat," Sam acknowleges.

Freddie calls, "Kyle that means you too son. It's time for dinner Now c'."

However, Aly's four year old brother Kyle is too distracted taking random photos with the Pear Jr, Camera his father got him for Christmas just a few months. He gets that love of film and technolgy from his dad, who's Film Director and TV producer Freddie Benson.

"I'm coming, just one more picture. Say cheese Mom and Dad," he announces holding the camera.

Sam relents, "Fine just one. I swear, Freddie, he gets more and like you everyday tech savvy. "

"I know right just one photo then time for dinner Kyle then dinner," Freddie orders

Kyle says pointing, "Ok Mom, Dad sit close."

Kyle stands as he is just the right height to get a pretty good picture of his parents sitting. Sam sits on Freddie's lap with her hand on shoulder, seated on his left leg, as she leans closer to him. Freddie sits behind Sam with arm holding her arond her waist, touching the small of her back as he rest his other hand on her knee. They both give their classic smiles.

He snaps the photo.

"Aww now time for dinner," Sam and Freddie say in unison after they take a quick look at the photo and set up the kids' dinner.

Aly scarfs down her dinner, except the green beans. She tries to sneak those off to their cat, Jackson.

Freddie remarks, "Gee Sammy She's exactly like you, eats like a truck driver and hates vegetables."

"Freddie don't you," Sam scoffs rolling her eyes, annoyed at her husband.

Freddie looks at his wife, sighs, then he mentions, "Sammy say it-"

"Alison your Daddy's rr-right. Eat your veggies," She spits out

The family finishes up their dinners and a few hours later they brush their teeth. Sam and Freddie tuck the kids in bed after reading the kids a story.

Freddie says noticing Sam walk by, "Sammy why don't you come on in. You always do anyways."

"True, but I'm too tired to annoy you, even though it is easy when you're reading scripts to direct," Sam replies as she quickly glances over questions for her show.

They put their work down. Freddie sits Sam on the top of his desk and grabs her butt. Sam looks at Freddie and wraps her arms around his waist.

Freddie reminds, "You wanted to talk about Aly's party?"

"Right so here's the plan. First we have lunch with all her little friends. Then we cut the cake at noon. Open presents by 1 with the surprise," Sam states. 

He gushes, "I loved how organized you've become Sammy."

"Yeah I know I blame you for that Benson. What?" She notices.

Freddie repeats, "What?"

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Sam asks

Freddie explains, "Well Mrs. Samantha Eden Joy Benson after five years of marriage and two kids. I still go weak at the knees everytime I look at you. You look beautiful."

"Well Mr. Fredward Matthew Benson after five years of marriage and two kids. That tired old line of yours is still as corny as ever, and I can't belive it still works." Sam laughs

They make-out and get very hands-on with each other.

He groans try to catch his breath, "Sammy..Sammy Should. we? I want yon.C'mon let's go up to our room."

"Hmm well carry me and make love to me" She mentions.

He smiles and carries her up to their room bridal style. Meanwhile they kiss passionately. She opens the door. Then he lays her down gently. She undoes his shirt after he closes the door.

The Next Day at the party..

Sam and Freddie both wake Aly at 9:06 AM the time she was born

They say in unison, "Happy birthday Sweetie."

"Yay Mama Daddy thank you," She cheers

Then they get everyone ready. Sam and Freddie get dressed while Aly plays in her playpen.

Sam puts on a lavender blouse with a brown blazer, dark blue jeans, red ballet flats, and platinum watch with a purple face that goes with her wedding ring. She applies some light foundation, light brown eye shadow, black mascara, apricot blush, and some peachy pink lip gloss. Then she puts her wavy blonde locks in a ponytail centered in a half up half down do.

Freddie changes into a green penny-tee with the phrase in yellow letter read as "Emergency Ribs" and a gray cargo jacket, dark blue jeans, and brown tenis shoes. He adds a watch with green face and on his wrist is Sam's brown hair tie in case she forgets she always does. The watch goes with his wedding ring too. He combs his hair into his usual preppy do

Sam actually compliments Freddie saying,"You are so good lookin' Freddie"

"You look pretty hot today Samantha," Freddie respons admirng Sam.

They kiss and Kyle walks in putting on a black cargo jacket over his red Skynaut t-shirt and some dark blue jeans, a black belt, some black Diverse tenis shoes and head out to help. Kyle sets up 12 plates with plastic forks and knives. It's a beautiful sunny day in Chicago.

They dress Aly in a light blue blouse with a white shortsleeve baby jacket and dark blue jeans with red and white polka dot ballet flats.

Soon guests like Spencer arrive with his wife Sasha and their children Stephen and Skylar. Then Sam''s twin sister Melanie arrives with her husband David and their kids John and Stephanie.

Melanie compliments,"Wow Samantha this looks great Baby sis."

"Aww Melanie Why don't you sh-" Sam tauts

Freddie interrupts, "Sammy you promised."

They sit down and have a little chit chat through their meal.

"So Mel I see you cut your hair kid," Spencer says noticing Melanie's bob

Melanie replies simply"Yeah"

"So Freddie and David can tell us apart," The twins add with a laugh.

Their husband glare at them. Then smile afte

They finish up their lunches and cake. Now they are opening presents. Spencer and his family bought her a plush toy bunny. Melanie and David got her a cute little outfit a brown vest with a lavender blouse, blue jeans, and brown cowgirl boots

Aly says "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Everyone says at the same time.

Freddie tells his daughter,"Wait right here sweetie,"

"We've got one more surprise for you." Sam adds 

Kyle blurts out,"We're going to Disneyland! Oops when I didn't tell anyone all day. Aunt Carly is Goofy"

"Kyle that's not cool to say about your Aunt Carly," David reprimands

Spencer corrects, "No dude it's ok. He means she literally dresses up as Goofy and greets fans and chiz"

"True Kids love her," Sasha adds

Their flight leaves soon. Sam and Freddie clean up after everyone leaves. They already packed for the kids and themselves late last night. Everybody has a quick bathroom break. They head to the airport off on about a four hour flight to Disneyland

They get all settled, unfourtnately got caught by paparazzi, snapped a couple photos with fans, went on some rides with Aly and Kyle. Then suddenly someone in a Goofy suit appears.

"Hey Carly," greets Freddie

"What up Shay?" adds Sam

She takes off the mask and says "Hey guys didn't know you were headin' to Disneyland."

"Yeah for Aly's birthday," Sam reminds

Freddie continues "Our birthday present to her"

"Cool Hey Sam you see that guy Brett over threre," She points out.

"Hmm What'd you say Carls?" Sam absent-mindedly says

Sam is too distracted with Freddie holding Mickey Mouse shaped. He got from the Disney Pluto Cafe

Freddie says, "Remember the fudge Baby? Here have a piece."

"That's some good fudge Honey," She states as Freddie feeds her a piece

She kisses him on the cheek and feeds Aly and Kyle a piece.

Aly smiles and says, "Yummy."

"It's so awesome I want this fudge to be Mrs. Kyle Benson." Kyle adds

Freddie playfully messes up Kyle's straght blonde locks into his big brown eyes.

Then he says, "Well son. You'd have to talk to Mommy about that."

"And Daddy too?" Aly asks

Sam gently brushes back Aly's wavy brown hair near her bright blue eyes.

Sam repeats,"And Daddy too."

Meanwhile Carly still admirng Brett from afar walking with a tall leggy red head, who is actually a former classmate Wendy.

"Sammy, Freddie You here for Aly's birthday and Carly is that you in the Goofy suit?" Wendy questions

Brett remarks, "Wow in that suit. I didn't even know know she was a girl..Oh I mean our kids love you"

"Wait you all know each other?" Carly inquires, but no answers 'til later.

Freddie starts off the conversation, "Yeah you and Brett here after practice? Where's Brandon and Carrie?"

Aly cheers, "Carrie!"

"Aly!" Carrie says excitedly

They hug

Kyle greets,"What up Petersen"

"Not much Benson," Brandon answers

They do a fist pound into a hug.

Sam finally answers, "Oh that's right Carls. You remember Wendy went to Ridgeway with us and this is her husband Brett."

"Husband.. Oh so what are you guys up to now and what did those guys want a photo of the four of you. It's not like you guys.. are famous..Wait are you?" Carly says wanting to know more not having seen her friends in years

Wendy pauses,"Well sorta. Brett is a football player for the 49ers. We met years ago when I was studying at USC to get my Brodcasting Journalism degree. Now I work as a reporter Sports Cental"

"Sammy is a chef. She even hosts her own show on the Food Channel," adds Freddie

Sam sums up "And Freddie is a director and TV producer. It's a big deal to some people, but it really isn't a big chiz to us."

Carly has to go back to work, but Sam and Freddie have one last surprise for Aly a party in the Disney castle. Disneyland even rolled out the red carpet. As they walk down the row at the 7 o'clock bash.

Freddie has on a white button down shirt with black jacket, a red tie, and blue jeans with black shoes. Sam's dressed to the nines in a blue leather jacket, white blouse with a lacy black band to cinch the waist, a black denim pencil skirt, some flat saude black boots.

"Lookin' Good" Mickey Mouse

Sam and Freddie say together, "Thank you Mickey Well look who it is Sweetie Mickey Mouse"

Aly hugs Mickey after yelling, "Mickey Mouse!"

Kyle has a white button down shirt with a gray jacket and blue tie, Sam had to tie for him. And some black jeans and shoes. Aly has on a pretty red dress with a white blazer and black headband and ballet flats.

The papparazi yells while snapping photos, "Samantha! Freddie Give us a kiss. Wendy! Brett! What are you think of the niners chances this year"

Brett looks equally cool in his red niners t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes with matching jacket. Brandon matches his dad. Wendy's in a yellow blouse, blue skinny jeans with brown ballet flats. Carrie's in a cute yellow dress with black jacket and black hairclip and ballet flats

"They'll do awesome. Oh and look here's our friends Samantha and Freddie." Wendy tells a reporter

Sam says, "Alright guys we got to head in"

"What time is it?" Bret asks as they walk into the castle

Freddie answers, "Around 7:30 we've all got a date with the mouse."

"Alright!" Claire and Aly cheer

The girls play dress up with the Disney princess, have tea and scones with Minnie and Mickey. The boys throw the football around with Donald, Hewy, Dewy, and Loue and help Daisy find the secret treasure cake. They have just 1 more tiny piece of cake. At 9:00 they watch the fireworks. Sam and Freddie along with Brett and Wendy carry their sleepy kids and kiss as they watch they watch the fireworks

Kyle says, "So's my party gonna be this good?"

"Maybe if you're good son," Sam and Freddie answer

Aly yawns, "Thank you Mommy. Thank Daddy."

"You're welcome Sweetie." They say as they both give her a kiss on the cheek

Carly looks at the sadly at how happy, in love, sucessful, Sam and Freddie are. Later Sam and Freddie tuck their kids into their beds at the hotel in the fancy VIP suite. All-in-all they had an awesome time celebrate Aly's birthday.


End file.
